Kazaru
is the Seventh Kazekage (七代目風影, Shichi Kazekage; Literally meaning "Seventh Wind Shadow") of SunagakureSunagakure. He is the only child of the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, as well as the grandson of the Fourth Kazekage. He is famed like his predecessors in the regards of mastering magnetic manipulation, though in the form of Silver Dust, which serves multiple purposes throughout the village, much like its predecessors. Kazaru is a member of the , having carried the Fourth's dynasty into a third era. Kazaru is held responsible as the soul individual for commencing Silver Era into action in Sunagakure. The Silver Era is also commonly refereed to as the Modern Era, as a result of all the newly updated technology Kazaru has provided the village with. Making use of his Silver Dust Manipulation technique in profound ways, Kazaru has gained the respect of his villagers. Kazaru's inventions include a universal subway system, which travels all around the village, making several stops along the way. The village has also adapted to Silver CoinsSilver Coins for the form of currency. Finally, by generating endless amounts of silver, Kazaru has increased the wealth of Sunagakure ten fold, processing large quantities of Silver per day, and transporting shipments to neighboring countries in the hopes of forming alliances. Background Kazaru was born as the first and only child of the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara, and his former apprentice, Matsuri. Gaara had endured a difficult upbringing as a child, as a result of having had the one-Tailed Beast, Shukaku, sealed within him by Lady Chiyo, thus, making him a Jinchūriki. As a child, Gaara made many attempts to connect to the people of Sunagakure, all of whom feared him because of his connection with Shukaku. Seeing him only as the monster he contained, it seemed for a time Yashamaru was the only person who cared at all about Gaara. When Gaara unintentionally hurt others due to the subconscious abilities granted to him by the beast, Yashamaru alone understood that Gaara hadn't intended to harm anyone. The Sunagakure Council, however, considered Gaara's frequent attacks a serious threat to the village. Disappointed in the turn of events, Gaara's father decided to test his son by having Yashamaru attack Gaara both physically and psychologically in an attempt to see if Gaara could control over Shukaku. Yashamaru revealed to Gaara that his mother had never loved him, and tried to assassinate him, only to be fatally wounded by Gaara before the boy realized whom he had attacked. Although Gaara initially tried to consider Yashamaru's attack ordered by his father, Yashamaru lied to him and said he had willingly accepted the mission to kill Gaara. After the traumatic experience of losing his uncle and being told nobody had ever loved him, Gaara became an aloof and cruel person who obsessively killed people in an attempt to prove his own existence, and to obtain recognition from the village. He gave up any and all desire for friendship. Seeing that Gaara was unable to cope with the loss of his mother's affection, the Fourth Kazekage deemed him a failure and arranged several assassination attempts on his son, which only made Gaara detest his father more. After his defeat at the hands of Naruto, Gaara was shocked to discover that Naruto understood very well the pain he had endured throughout his life. He was even more surprised to learn that Naruto had never lost his ambition to be recognized as an individual, and had ultimately found companions who truly cared for him. Witnessing the resolution Naruto possessed to protect his friends caused Gaara to finally question the path he had determined for himself as a young child. Realizing that he had given up too easily, Gaara decided to follow Naruto's chosen path instead in order to finally be seen as a human being, and not the tailed beast within him. Learning from his own experiences, Gaara sought to create a better environment for his son. He, alongside his wife, Matsuri, provided Kazaru with an unbearable amount of love. Kazaru's parents also made sure the boy was given proper contact with the outside world, allowing him to see and experience things by his own hand, rather than be secluded, like Gaara had been during his childhood. Ultimately, Gaara and Matsuri accomplished their goals, as Kazaru turned out to be a very social, out-going individual, who came to make many friends during his time at the academy. When Kazaru came of age, Gaara, as Kazekage and father, took it upon himself to ensure his son would grow to become an outstanding shinobi, with the aid of his own siblings, formerly known as the Sand Siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Like his grandfather, the Fourth Kazekage, Kazaru was born with the privilege of Magnet Release, an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai which allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetize an object. In the past, several Kazekage had made use of this special ability to control different elements, the Third Kazekage had manipulated Iron, producing the Iron Sand technique, the Fourth Kazekage had manipulated gold, producing the Gold Dust technique, and the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, had manipulated sand, producing the Sand technique. As the former host of Shukaku, Gaara provided thorough explanations to his son, displaying proper usage of utilizing the Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai. Renowned as Gaara of the Desert, it was no surprise to anyone that Gaara was indeed, a master of sand. However, as the master of sand, Gaara himself knew of the many disadvantages in manipulating sand, for instance, when met with a Water Release technique, sand could be easily countered. With the many cons of manipulating sand in mind, Gaara searched for the proper element for his child to manipulate, concluding with the discovery of Silver. With his new found Silver element, Kazaru trained intensively under the tutelage of his father, Gaara, the fifth Kazakage, resulting in the ladder transforming into a promising Kage candidate for the years to come. Kazaru's swift development brought tears to the eyes of his proud father, who declared his sand manipulation inferior to that of his son's Silver Dust technique. Similar to the vast majority of Sunagakure shinobi, Kazaru was also born with the ability to garner Wind Release techniques, courtesy of both his parents possessing the nature typing. For proper growth in the wind field, Kazaru sought out his aunt, Temari, who was labeled as a true genius when it came to that regard. With no hesitation what so ever, Temari trained her nephew happily, sharing with him the secrets to some of her most profound techniques, in the hopes of one day, that he could grow powerful enough to claim the title of Kazekage. Kazaru also studied immensely under his uncle, Kankurō, who shared his keen intellect skills with the boy. Thanks to these extra training sessions, Kazaru grew an immunity to all forms of toxic and poisons, after having been thoroughly tested upon by Kankuro himself. Personality Reflective of his upbringing, unlike his father, Kazaru was spoiled, after having been surrounded by those who truly loved and cared for him deeply. As a result of this, Kazaru was an egotistical child, often feeling as though he had several privileges other children did not. However, as he grew older, Kazaru became more mature, realizing the true value of his peers, comrades, and relatives. Under the tutelage of Gaara, Kazaru adapted to a more pacifist persona, whilst at the same time merging it with his own, arrogant persona, thus, concluding in an often nonchalant, aloof attitude towards things. On board as the Kazekage, Kazaru takes his job of watching over the rest of the village incredibly seriously. Majority of his time spent throughout the day, comes in the form of sitting behind his office desk, buried in paper work. During the night, Kazaru runs several inspections throughout the village, accompanied by his many companions, ensuring the safety of the village. He sleeps very little, preferring to polish his techniques in any spare time he receives. Kazaru holds a strong bond with everyone of his family members, from his mother, all the way down to his nephews, retaining powerful portions of love for each and everyone one. From an early age, Kazaru was taught by his father, Gaara, to love and cherish life, and to never take anything for granted, not even for a single second. Kazaru displays himself to be rather serious around others, while only his family members know of his true humorous nature. He also became a bit paranoid upon becoming Kazekage, mainly due to the fact of how his predecessors' terms had come to an end, with several of the previous Kazekage having been assassinated, including his very own grandfather. Gaara, himself, was also slaughtered, though thanks to Lady Chiyo, he was revived, and kept well to this day. He cares deeply for the sake of his village and people, going as far as to converting their households into silver, using his Silver Dust Manipulation technique. This technique also allows him with the ability to detonate the houses, in case of an emergency, where as the village must be sacrificed to defeat the enemy. The villagers have come to love and respect Kazaru, who in return, resolved an astounding escape route for the villagers, in case of any major conflicts. The village itself came be reconstructed rather quickly, with the conjunctional usage of the father-son duo, Kazaru and Gaara. Gaara would be responsible of restoring the land structure, which is formed of sand, while as Kazaru would be responsible for restoring large, complex building structures, through the use of his patent, signature Silver Dust Manipulation technique. An avid miner, Kazaru has furnished a long tunnel mine beneath Sunagakure. The mine is home to several rocks, minerals and ores, with several miners issued there at all times of the day, though Kazaru has kept a study eye on their work habits, as well as their work hours, ensuring that his men are able to sustain themselves down low. This mine works as the secret tunnel of passage for Sunagakure shinobi, who require traveling under the radar. It also serves as the village's means of escape during a profound crisis. Appearance Kazaru is a relatively lean, dark-skinned man of above average height, with a striking resemblance to his grandfather, the Fourth Kazekage, as well as to his own father, the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara. His hair is short and spiky, and auburn in color, red in the anime. When using his Silver Dust technique, dark markings appear around his eyes that bear strong resemblance to Gaara's own dark markings. He was listed as being roughly 185.42 cm tall, or 6'1" feet. His listed weight is also recorded at 73.48 kg, or 162 pounds. Throughout his lifetime, Kazaru has been seen sporting several outfits. During his days at the academy, he wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band, upon graduating from the academy at the age of nine. As a jōnin, and whilst serving as the temporary third bodyguard for his father, Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, he wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder. He also wore another pair of casually worn belts around his waist. As the Kazekage, he wears the standard attire of the Kazekage which consists of a loose fitting blue kimono with a white jacket and the signature hat with the kanji for wind (風) inscribed in the very center. Beneath the top hat, he is occasionally seen hiding his face with a vanilla colored cloth, attached from the sides of the hat. 8564087118a10001737752l.jpg Ashido2.jpg 8564087118a10001631773ml.jpg Naruto-ep-297-pic-2.jpg 5454h5h54h45h.jpg Taiga3.jpg Orochimaru_Kazekage.jpg Kazekageaaaa.jpg Avatar440837.jpg Abilities Kazaru is an immensely powerful Shinobi, having earned the title of Kazekage, as well as the respect of his many villagers. He was able to prevent an angered Shukaku from destroying the village on multiple occasions, defeating the monster single highhandedly each and every time it appeared before the village. His profound skills and prowess have earned the respect of several of his enemies, including other Kage. He graduated from the academy at the age of nine, and was promoted to chūnin, later during the course of the same year, a testimony to his sheer power. According to his father, Gaara, the fourth kazekage, Kazaru's Silver Dust Manipulation technique surpasses that of his own sand manipulation technique, as well as the techniques garnered by his predecessors, for example, the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand technique, and the Fourth Kazekage's Gold Dust technique. Since his promotion to Kage, Kazaru has transformed Sunagakure into what is refereed to by Kankuro as 'his playhouse', having incinerated large quantities of his own Silver Dust into the ground, as well as the atmosphere to prepare for any form of crisis. He was explained to be 'incredibly difficult' to defeat in his own village. Silver Dust Manipulation Renowned as the Silver Bullet (特効薬, Tokkōyaku), Kazaru's expertise lies in his mastery over the Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai, which allows him to completely magnetize a given material, and fully manipulate it to his liking. According to the fifth kazekage, Gaara, this technique surpasses the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand technique as the most feared weapon in the history of Sunagakure, due to it's several advantages over it's previous counterparts. Kazaru's prowess has allowed him to cover the entire village in Silver Dust, as well as coating the households of the village's many inhabitants. During the course of the battle, Kazaru is said to rarely move at all, instead, allowing the Silver Dust to do his bidding for him. The dust freely comes to Kazaru's defense at an impressive rate, outpacing even the Lightning Release Armour enhanced reflexes, similar to his father's protective sand shield. Kazaru normally forges large structural beings made from the dust, while remaining hidden, and protected in the background. This dust has noted to be powerful enough to penetrate through at least five Rashōmon Gates at once, proving it's superiority over Orochimaru's quote on quote, 'ultimate defense'. The dust itself has become a part of Kazaru, who can freely shape his body into various forms, for the betterment of the situation, for example, turning his body into solid silver, to greatly reduce if not completely nullify the amount of damage received by an incoming attack. In his battle with a lightning release user deemed to be as impressive as A, Kazaru's silver was strong enough to withstand the latter's even utmost powerful taijutsu based attacks, which had been greatly enhanced with the use of the Lightning Release Armour technique. To this day, only those exhibiting proper usage of Tsunade's Chakra Enhanced Strength technique have been able to put as much of a scratch into the silver. Aside from it's supplementary usage, the Silver Dust technique thrives before the battlefield, functioning in several ways. One of the most deadliest techniques Kazaru has practiced to date, is the Rain of Silver technique, in which Kazaru focuses his chakra immensely, creating a layer of silver dust over the horizon. Within seconds, sharp projectile-like bullets begin to emit from the cloud, piercing those beneath it upon the slightest of contact. This technique, alongside several similar related techniques, earned Kazaru the moniker of The Silver Bullet. For Kazaru, receiving any form of damage is a rarity, even from ninjutsu based techniques. With the help of his silver, Kazaru not only possesses the ability to fend off against versatile nature typings, but null the effects entirely. The explanation is rather simple, according to Kazaru. Among metals, pure silver has the highest thermal conductivity out of all metals, and is the best conductor of heat and electricity of any metal on the periodic table. That being said, lightning and fire based techniques fail to cause any harm to Kazaru's silver, and when he is wearing it in the form of armor, Kazaru himself. Furthermore, Silver is stable in pure air and water, and possseses isotopes that are almost equal in abundance, something which is incredibly rare on the periodic table, and otherwise unheard of. This allows Kazaru's silver to retain it's form despite combating against even the largest bodies of water, and the strongest streams of wind, all at the same time, protecting Kazaru from damage. While this is true, it is still possible to knock Kazaru back using extremely powerful ninjutsu, though this itself is a difficult task to accomplish, as Kazaru is effortlessly able to control the weight of his silver, allowing him to ground himself from sliding for the most part. Other skills Trained by those who paid little attention to hand-to-hand combat, Kazaru trained intensively in taijutsu. Under the guidance of Gaara, he learned that if one were to somehow cripple the ultimate defense, taijutsu will become a necessity. Kankurō, who was renowned as one of the greatest puppet masters of all time, too, preached the idea of focusing thoroughly on taijutsu, as it was the greatest flaw in terms of his fighting abilities. While he is no taijutsu specialist, Kazaru, through intense training, has been able to hold his own against even the greatest of taijutsu fighters. Gaara first thought of the idea during Kazaru's training as a child, remembering his own match against Rock Lee. Coating his fists and knuckles in silver, Kazaru has found his own ways to excel in close combat. Kazaru has also taken his father's Sand Sensing technique to another level. By concentrating thoroughly, Kazaru is able to sense those who are walking on even the slightest bit of silver. The underground passageway of Sunagakure is now surrounded by silver, to sense intruders who have learned techniques that will allow themselves to utilize other forms of transportation besides walking. Making valuable use of the Third Eye technique, Kazaru sends multiple eyes throughout the area to keep a thorough watch over village, in the case of an emergency. He has also been seen implanting these eyes into the sockets of his silver creations, such as those of his silver birds, whom he then sends off to carry messages as well as preform several tasks, whilst also being able to view the event for himself, without actually physically being present. Stats Video Games Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Kazaru's hobby is mining. ** Kazaru wishes to fight Yeomra. ** Kazaru's favorite food is Chāhan (炒飯). ** Kazaru has completed 947 official missions in total: 201 D-rank, 187 C-rank, 221 B-rank, 317 A-rank, 21 S-rank. ** Kazaru's favorite word is . References